


Call Me James

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-08
Updated: 2007-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry tempts Sirius into doing the unthinkable</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me James

**Author's Note:**

> Written during the giant Six Apart blow up of 2007 in hopes to coax the muse into smutty action. No LJers were harmed nor were Six Apart employees defamed in the writing of this story  
> 
> 
> [ ](http://www.thequidditchpitch.org/viewstory.php?sid=4856)

Harry gently rapped on the door to his godfather's room. The door made several clicking and whirring sounds before the handle turned and the door crept back into the darkened room.

He would have called out to his godfather meekly, would have peeked in, nervously at first, before stepping into Sirius' haven, but emboldened by the battle at the Ministry, he walked in and closed the door behind him. Leaning against the door, his hands clasped behind his lower back, he crossed his ankles and waited for the figure on the bed to acknowledge his presence.

"Are you going to stand there all night?" Sirius rasped from the bed.

Harry shrugged, knowing his godfather was unable to see the nonchalant gesture, and waited once more.

"Harry please, if you're going to come in, come all the way in or leave," Sirius replied, a bit more on edge than before.

Pushing away from the door, Harry stalked toward the bed, talking all the while.

"Why did you call me James back there?" he said approaching the four poster bed, his eyes fixed on the exposed tattoos on Sirius chest. He had transformed as they left the Ministry and practically galloped home and had just enough time to transform again as he entered his bedchamber. "Is it true?"

"That I think of you as James sometimes?" Sirius snorted derisively. "What difference does it make?" he asked running his fingers through his fringe.

"I don't know," Harry said wrapping his body around one of the large pillars of the bed. "What would my father do after what happened today?"

Sirius' bark-like chuckle resonated in the room and throwing his head back, he laughed, "Celebrated, of course! With Lily, I'm sure... snogging on my sofa or shagging in my... never mind."

"No," Harry said tilting his head to the side, his arms wrapped around the pillar, "I want to know. Did they ever shag in your room?"

"Harry, that's not a question," Sirius began to say and had to swallow hard as his eyes raked up Harry's body and met those startling emerald eyes, half-lidded watching him. "What are you doing?"

An elegant shrug followed by a step around the pillar. "Talking to you," he said sitting on the edge of the bed.

Sirius backed away and Harry reached for his wrist. "Why are you afraid of me?"

"Afraid?" Sirius asked, swallowing again; impertinent boy! "Harry, this isn't..."

"So you DO see me as Harry," he replied crawling on hands and knees toward the retreating animagus. "Pity," he added when they were face to face, their noses almost touching. "I was hoping you'd call me James again."

He leaned in and Sirius turned his face. "Harry, please," Sirius moaned. "It has been..."

"I know how long it's been," Harry whispered against the leathery cheek before turning his face and rubbing his cheek against his godfather's. "You can call me James."

"But you're not..." Sirius said pushing against Harry's shoulders. "This is not..."

"Come on, Padfoot," Harry crooned in Sirius' ear. "For old time's sake."

"No," he said. "We can't do this," Sirius murmured, his eyes closing as Harry ran the back of his fingers down his bare chest. "If Remus..."

"He doesn't have to know," Harry whispered, leaning in to capture an earlobe between his teeth. At Sirius' shudder, Harry ran his tongue up the earlobe, before leaning back to part the fur-lined cloak Sirius wore. Setting his glasses on the bedstand, he leaned forward and licked the large rune tattoo on the center of his godfather's chest.

Sirius fisted the sheets, his legs slack on either side of Harry's legs watching the dark haired boy slide down his body to his newly exposed erection. "Please," he whimpered. "We should... we should stop," he shuddered.

"Alright," Harry nodded, his tongue still tracing patterns down Sirius' abdomen, his body perched over the swollen head. "We can stop."

He ran his tongue down to Sirius' navel and purposefully bumped the weeping head with his chin as he sat up. Sirius groaned, throwing his head back against the ornate headboard and hissed as Harry devilishly licked the pearly drop from the exposed slit.

"James," Sirius moaned reaching for the boy, his fingers threaded in the sable tresses, guiding the head down between his legs. Harry obliged, gripping the heavy shaft at the base and sliding the foreskin back before lapping at the head. Sirius' hissing shudder sent shivers down Harry's spine and wrapping his lips around the head, he sucked hard, releasing it with a loud pop.

"Good?" he asked looking up with a smirk. Sirius nodded, running his fingers through Harry's hair, not quite meeting Harry's gaze. Dipping his head, he ran his tongue from the sac up to the slit once more before plunging his face down the thick shaft, his gag reflex kicking in as he tried to nuzzle Sirius' pubes. Lifting his gaze, he found Sirius biting his lip, head thrown back, an arm draped over his eyes as Harry bobbed up and down faster, hollowing his cheeks with every upstroke.

"Yes... fuck... yessss.... James!" Sirius gasped, bucking his hips and emptying himself inside Harry's mouth who continued to lap and lick the softening prick in his mouth, smiling as each lick sent another shudder up Sirius' spine.

Sitting back, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and slipped off the bed quietly.

"James?" Sirius asked sleepily as Harry reached the door.

"No, Sirius," he called over his shoulder. "It's Harry. It's always been Harry," he said before slipping out of the tomb-like room.


End file.
